Crime and Punishment
by Hanako-chan92
Summary: For acting up again, Tsunade decided to punish Sasuke a different way. She calls in Sakura, her star pupil for help. What Sasuke doesn't know is that Sakura is an elite gymnast and is going to teach him hard-core gymnastics. Poll winner. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Uchiha!" cried an overly pissed principal. Tsunade, the principal of the esteemed Konoha High School, was glaring holes into the, obviously bored, student sitting in her office, "That's the third fight this week Sasuke," The younger Uchiha was impassive, "Pray tell, why do you keep getting into fights at school?" Uchiha Sasuke, senior, younger brother to Uchiha Itachi, both legends at Konoha Academy. Son of Fugaku and Migoto Uchiha: legends in the business world. Sasuke, don't get me wrong, he's an amazing student academically, not bad in the looks department either. Tall, handsome with raven hair and eyes. Would make almost any girl faint. Note the 'almost.' It's just his temper that needs work.

"Nani? They're the one's who always start the fight. Ever heard of self-defense?"

"Yes. And in self-defense, you protect yourself and _not_ leave your opponent nearly dead!"

"Can't help it."

"You know Sasuke. You really are shaming your family name. Your brother was a model student and you're running the Uchiha reputation into the ground."

"Don't compare me to Itachi. I don't give a shit about my brother."

"Don't use that kind of language in my office Uchiha! What about your parents? They were perfect students at this school."

"You're _that _old?"

"No! I'm not that old! I was a senior when they were freshman(I know this age difference is wrong)! Sheesh!"

"Look, just tell me my punishment so I can get on with it."

"Hmmmm...seeing how regular detentions don't work on you I think I have a better idea. You're going to get disciplined the old fashion way."

"The 'old fashion' way?"

"Hai. Shizune!"

A short, black haired woman entered the office, "Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Get Haruno Sakura in here, now! She's in Kakashi's class this period. Tell her to bring her _bag _and put her books in her locker She won't be needing them."

"Hai!" With that, Shizune was gone. She returned to her secretary desk and picked up the phone. She looked at a piece of paper, until she found Kakashi's class room number. It rang a few times, "He's even late answering the phone," the secretary grumbled.

After a few more rings, someone answered, "Moshi moshi?" It was Kakashi's voice.

"Kakashi? This is Shizune. Do you have Haruno Sakura in your class at the present time?"

"Hai. Doushite?"

"Tsunade-sama would like to see her in the office. Tell Sakura to bring her _bag _and to put her books in her locker."

"Okay. She'll be there shortly." The line went dead.

A couple minutes later, a teenage girl walked into the office. She wore a blue jean mini skirt and a white baby tee that said 'Keep Dreamin' in pink. Her abnormal pink hair cascaded to her mid-back and framed her face. Her feet adorned white flip flops. You could tell that her muscles are definatly toned. A olive green, white and black gym bag was slung over her shoulder. Olive, white and black were the school's colors. Magnificant emerald green eyes contrasted against the clothing she wore, "Shizune-sensei?" The girl asked.

"Ah...Sakura, Tsunade-sama requested you. Please go right ahead into her office."

"Hai!" The girl walked towards one of the doors labeled 'Principal' and knocked. When she heard a 'come in' the girl named Sakura turned the knob and stepped into the office. Inside, she saw a raven haired teen, most likely from her grade and the principal, "You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

This was a first for Sasuke. The first girl this his high school career not to fawn over him, well sorta. He knew there were girls who didn't, but he didn't hang around with them. He classified them as nerds/geeks, goths or loners. Sasuke immediatly noted how her viridan eyes clashed against her pink hair. The second note he took was all the muscles she had. The only way he knew to get those results with school sports were cheerleading and football. Obviously she wasn't on the football team; he was the captian, hence he knew everyone on the team. He knows the entire cheer squad as well, for they were all his fangirls.

"Ah yes. Sakura-chan, this is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Konichiwa Sasuke-san." Another first. It's always been -kun.

"Hn."

"Anyway..."Tsunade started, "...Sakura-chan, Sasuke here, has been a little too rough lately and I need your particular help with his punishment. Sasuke is in your grade, so this shouldn't be a problem."

"I think I've seen him in the halls between classes, but why drag me into his punishment?"

"Your area of expertise is required."

"You mean _that_?"

"Hai. And how is the team? Are you getting along without me?"

"The team's good and we are doing okay. We understand that your have paperwork."

"Paperwork...how I dispise it. So, how many are going?"

"Four. Myself included."

"Who are the other three?"

"Ino-chan, Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan(I know her, Lee and Neji are older, sue me!)."

"I'm glad that my four, four-year varsity girls are representing this school. Give them my regards."

"Okay. Now, Sasuke-san?"

"Hn?"

"Do you know what your punishment will be?"

"Old fashion according to her." Sasuke pointed at Tsunade.

"You could call it that. Or...you could call it by it's name."

"And what would that be?"

"Gymnastics."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, mouth agape.

"You should close your mouth. You're not a fish. And yes, my area of expertise is gymnastics."

"This school doesn't have a gynmastics team."

"Of course it does. Everyone, except you, knows about it."

"Oh, do they?"

"They do."

"Prove it."

"Okay. Tsunade-sama, I'll be right back." Sakura walked out of the office. About twenty seconds later, the last bell of the day rang. Two minutes later, Sakura came in with two boys. She must have dragged them in from the hallway.

"Akio....Taku...."Sasuke whispered.

"You know these guys, Sasuke-san?"

"They're on the football team."

"Oh? Perfect. Let's see.....Akio-san."

A brown haired boy answered her, "Yeah?"

"I need you two to answer a few questions okay? The two nodded, "Akio-san...how many members are on this school's gymnastics team?"

"10," Akio replied without hesitating.

"Taku-san....when does the gymnastics team meet?"

A white blond responded, "Everyday after school except Friday."

"Thank you. You guys can go now."

"Whatever," The two jocks replied.

Sakura faced Sasuke, "Satisfied?"

"Hn."

"Well, Tsuande-sensei...."

"Nani?!" Sasuke was startled by the sudden change in suffixes to the pricipal's name. Normally, she only allows people to call her 'Tsunade-sama' or maybe Shizune would be able to call her just 'Tsunade.' Even the teachers called her 'Tsuande-sama.' Naruto was the only one who could sometimes get away with 'Baa-chan.'

"Nani? Tsunade-sensei is the coach of the gymnastics team, therefore, called her with a 'sensei' suffix is gramatically correct. Anyway, what would you like me to do with him?"

"Hmmmm...."Tsunade thought for a moment, "....discipline him. I'll let you choose the course of action."

"Okay. Let's go Sasuke-san."

"Sakura-chan....take him to _that_ gym."

"Hai! Okay Sasuke-san, we'll need to stop at your locker first."

"Doushite?"

"You'll need your gym clothes."

"Hn." Sasuke got up out of the chair. He turned towards the door. He heard the principal mutter something to the pink haired girl. Sasuke was already walking towards his locker by the time Sakura caught up with him. Most of the students had left already. It was Friday, of course they would be gone. While Sasuke did his business at his locker, Sakura took out her hot pink Razr. She hit a speed dial number and walked across the hall.

"Moshi moshi. Kaa-san....I'm staying after today. Tsunade-sensei need my help with something. It will help with my routine as well. I know, I know....I'll take it easy...........Okay, I might go out with Ino-chan and the girls. Kaa-san! Only 10? Demo, it's Friday.....please. 11. Arigatou. Ja ne!" Sakura flipped her cell closed and turned back to Sasuke, who was ready to go. Sakura started to walk in the opposite way of the gym.

"You're going the wrong way, Haruno," Sasuke stated bluntly.

"No, I'm not. I'm taking you to a special gym. It's an actual gymnasium. It has all the equipment we'll need."

"Hn."

After a few seconds, maybe thirty, Sakura asked, "Sasuke-san, what do you know about gymnastics?"

"That it's a stupid girly thing that almost anyone could do." Sasuke's vision of gymnastics was forward rolls and cartwheels. He's so ignorant.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Then you're saying that you, yourself, could master this sport? Like one, two ,three?"

"I would call it a sport but basically, that _is _what I'm saying."

"Well, when we're done, we'll see if your opinion changes."

"Hn."

"We're here." Sasuke looked at what seemed like an ordinary door. He always thought it was a closet or something along those lines. Sakura opened it and it revealed a hallway with double doors at the end. The hallway was pretty oridnary. The only thing that stood out was the shelfs of trophies, plaques, ribbons and other various awards. There were pictures of the past gymnastics teams and of the current one. Sakura pushed one of the double doors at the end of the hall open and walked inside.

Sasuke followed and was overwhelmed at the site. There was equipment in this room he either never seen or seen maybe once or twice, "I take it you've never seen even half of this equipment before." Sasuke didn't reply, "Well, go get changed....there's a bathroom over there," She pointed to a set of doors. She, herself, picked up her own gym bag and walked into the room labelled 'Girls'. Sasuke didn't know what she and Tsunade were planning but he got changed anyway. He came out in baggy black shorts and a white muscle shirt that showed his pride, well two aspects of his pride; his arms. Being the captian of the football team had to have some strength advantages, especially since he was the one to throw the ball. His entire upper body was well-muscled, but not to the point where it was disgusting. He had on black sneakers as well. Sakura stood leaning on a piece of equipment. Sasuke was shocked at her outfit. She was wearing nothing but a black sports bra and red short shorts. Even her feet were shoeless. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" He exclaimed.

"What I always wear when I do my gymnastics. _You _will have a hard time doing this."

"Hn."

"Come on. I introduce you to the equipment." Sakura led Sasuke around the gymnasium, "That's the uneven bars, the even bars, the rings, the floor routine mat, the beams, the tumble track, the trampoline, the weights, the vault......"and so on.

"Damn, how much equipment could a single team need?"

"Depends on the sport. There are several aspects of gymnastics. For each, you need different equipment. Get it?"

"Hn."

"Well, you seem to be so sure of yourself. You said you could pick this up like one, two, three. So, we'll start now. Follow me." Sakura led Sasuke over to the beams, "First thing's first." Sakura placed her hands on the beam and picked herself up so that she sat on the beam, "Come on, get on the beam." Sasuke followed suit and lifted himself onto the beam. Only when he tried to sit down, did he realize how thin the beam actually was. The pastel haired girl chuckled, "This beam is only four inches wide. There are some wider and some thinner. This is a standard sized beam." Once Sasuke had his balance sitting, "Do football players need balance?" she asked.

"A bit. I mean, we have to manuver through and over the opposing team and we can't fall over."

"Okay. Stand up." Sakura went on one knee and arose to an erect position(not like that you pervs). Sasuke tried to mimic her, finding it easier said then done. A lot easier. His sneakers took up a lot of room on the beam. After some time of leaning and shaking, Sasuke was finally standing, "Still think it's as easy as you say?"

"Is that all you're good at? Talking? You're all talk and no action."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Then tell me, if I'm 'all talk and no action' would I be able to do a standing back tuck? Which, by the way, is very basic."

"A what?"

"You really _are_ hopeless."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's suppose to mean that you are hoplessly unaware of anything other then your friends and football."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"You don't know a thing about me. And if you're so confident, then let's see you do this 'standing back tuck'."

"If you insist." Sakura got stood with her feet side-by-side, somehow staying balanced on the four-inch beam. She leapt into the air and brought her knees to her chest. While air-born, she did a quick somersault, backwards, in the air and landed back on the beam, her feet still together, still balanced, somehow(don't try any of this at home!). Sasuke's orbs slightly widened at the sight, "So about the 'no action', care you change your words? And don't worry; that's the bare minimum of what I can do," She was replied to with silence, "I see you're in shock and awe. But I can tell we won't have much progress on the beam, sooooo....I've got it. Come on." Sakura hopped off the beam and Sasuke followed. She led him to the even bars. The bars stood about five feet off the ground. After rubbing some chalk on her hands(it's for a better grip on something), she placed one hand on each bar, pulled herself up and sat on one of the bars, "Your turn." Sasuke mimiced her, once again, finding that the balancing part was easier said then done, "Now, when I say to start, I want you to place one hand on each bar and hold yourself up until I say stop. Got it?"

"Hn." The football player got ready.

"I'll go with you. Just so you can see what kind of strength and endurance a gymnast like me must have. Ready? Go." Sakura locked her arms out and held her body up. Sasuke did the same. After a while, Sasuke's arms started to shake. Sakura decided to let him in onto how strong gymnasts were, and how strong she was. She easily brought her legs up and went into a handstand. Sasuke's arms collasped and he fell to the ground. Sakura remained in her handstand for a few more seconds before letting herself down, "Well, I'm guessing your arms are throbbing. Am I correct, Sasuke-san?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"I hate formalities Haruno. Just call me Sasuke."

"Fine, then I'm just Sakura." The gymnast watched as the football player strong to sooth his throbbing arms. She lowered herself into a perfect straddle and started stretching; getting her limbs and muscles loosened up.

"You might want to stretch. With the training you'll be getting this afternoon, you'll need every chance you get." Sasuke didn't reply, but just plopped down next to Sakura and stretched out his legs. Sakura noticed Sasuke wince when his left arm would stretch or move. She skooched(my word, I think. aka-moved) over towards him and grabbed his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Helping. I can tell that you're in pain from your arm. Since this isn't your throwing arm, I'm guessing it isn't as strong as your right." Sakura started to massage his upper arm. Suprisingly, to Sasuke, the pain dwelled down. While Sakura was rubbing his arm, she pictured herself being held by these strong arms. Shaking her head free of these thoughts, she just concentrated on finishing her job. But hey, most of the girls in this school think what she just did. And few are able to see what she sees. If only his fangirls knew about this, "Sasuke, I can tell that we won't get much further today. Why don't you go home and rest your arms. Be here Monday, after school. And make sure you put some ice on your arm. It will help. 20 minutes on, 20 minutes off." Sakura got up and went over to the beam, which she hoped on. She practiced her beam routine. Sakura began tumbling and twisting, all while staying completely balanced. Sasuke watched a bit, amazed at her skill, before leaving; going home to give his throbbing arms some rest.


End file.
